Un peu plus haut dans les nuages
by Anaon et cie
Summary: Aomine aime la solitude et la liberté. Mais ce qu'il adore c'est quand un basketteur bien connu par tous quitte ses amis pour venir le rejoindre... [OS pour le concours de la Saint Valentin lancé sur un forum KnB rpg] (couple AoKaga très fluffy)


**_Un peu plus haut dans les nuages_**

Thème: Concours du forum de _Moona Neko _et _Pocky-s-chan_ sur _La Saint Valentin..._ Sortez les parapluies mes amis, il va pleuvoir des petits cœurs en sucre !

Couple: Aomine/Kagami

Remerciement: A ma bande de potes de l'Agacookies à qui je dois cette idée alors que je sais qu'ils ne lirons jamais ces lignes mais ce n'est pas grave, je les aimes tout de même. A la bouteille d'Ice Tea que je suis en train de vider tandis que je tape ce texte un peu trop chou à mon goût. Aux albums de ''The Cure'' que j'écoute en ce moment car malgré les époques, ils déchirent toujours autant. Aux membres du forum KnB rpg qui me liront, je vous offre le câlin d'une fiévreuse.

Note: Je n veux même pas vous parlez du nombre de fois que j'ai retapé ce texte . A chaque fois que je voulais le reprendre, il était corrompu ! Un jour je m'achèterai une nouvelle tablette qui ne beug pas, un jour...

Résumé: Aomine aime la solitude et la liberté. Mais ce qu'il adore c'est quand un basketteur quitte ses amis pour venir le rejoindre...

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki, l'As de la génération miracle et maintenant celui du lycée Tôo, l'homme qui se déclare à lui seul Dieu incontesté du basket, apprécie la tranquillité qu'il obtient en hauteur. Aujourd'hui il se trouve sur le toit du lycée Seirin, dont il fréquente les lieux depuis un bon moment. Là bas, personne ne vient le déranger ni lui chercher des embrouilles. Devant le vide, l'ancienne lumière de Kuroko se sent en harmonie avec lui-même, allongé sur le sol à contempler les nuages et regarder s'envoler la fumée qui sort de ses lèvres gercées. C'est le calme absolu, il en profite pour se reposer en paix et se détendre complètement malgré le froid de Février qui lui ronge la peau.<p>

Sauf qu'un grincement de porte le fait sortir de sa léthargie et une respiration saccadé s'approche. Daiki ferme les yeux en reconnaissant la présence de la personne puis il hume l'air à la recherche de cette odeur si particulière mais tellement enivrante. L'inconnu soupire quand il aperçoit le bleuté faisant semblant de dormir sur le sol glacé et va s'asseoir près de lui. Un silence doux plane dans l'air dont une douce brise souffle de temps en temps, jusqu'à que l'arrivant commence à parler.

**-C'était un bon match aujourd'hui.** Dit-il.  
><strong>-Personne ne peut me battre. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'aller regarder des faiblards jouer avec un ballon.<strong> Répond Aomine dans un bâillement.  
><strong>-Pourtant t'assiste à tout nos matchs de basket en plus de nos entraînements. Kuroko t'as vu te cacher derrière la porte. Puis Momoi à vendu la mèche à toute l'équipe.<strong> Déclare malicieusement le basketteur.  
><strong>-Tss.. Foutu Testu et Satsuki... Je vais leur apprendre à tenir leur langue à ces deux là.<strong> Grogne le bronzé.

L'autre enlève son sac de sport de son épaule, le met à coté de lui et colle le haut de son corps sur le flanc de l'athlète tout en déposant sa tête au niveau de la poitrine. Il ricane à la réaction de son ami et lui demande de répondre à sa question sur le fait de ses nombreuses présences.

**-Taiga, c'est parce que t'es là. Ça me permet de te mater plus facilement et sans vergogne.** Explique le bleuté.

Kagami éclate de rire et laisse s'exprimer sa voix cristalline et chaleureuse. Aomine rouvre ses yeux améthystes pour contempler son compagnon d'infortune à cet instant et étire un sourire tendre sans s'en rendre compte. L'ex membre de la génération miracle ne l'avouera jamais à haute voix, mais il aime voir son Taiga souriant, heureux, rayonnant de bonheur. Cependant le plus vieux des deux remarque le moment d'égarement de l'autre et lui offre un sourire enfantin avec ses yeux pétillants d'amour.

**-T'es vraiment mignon avec ton air amoureux.** S'exclame à haute voix le Tigre de Seirin.  
><strong>-Quoi ? Jamais de la vie je serai mignon ! Les peluches, Testu n°2 et toi vous pouvez l'être, mais sûrement pas moi !<strong> Se vexe l'élève de Tôo.  
><strong>-Roh... Qu'est ce que t'es chiant quand tu t'y met ! A chaque fois, tu détruit toute forme de romance!<strong> S'indigne Kagami plongeant ensuite son visage dans le creux du cou de son petit ami.  
><strong>-C'est comme ça que je t'ai rendu accro. Allez bouge ton beau fessier, t'es sur le chemin de mon plaisir personnel.<strong> Dit le génie du ballon orange en se redressant à mi-hauteur.

Soupirant du comportement de son amant, le rouge se décale un peu afin de laisser de la place pour récupérer un sac en bandoulière abîmé par le temps et les intempéries. Dedans, le bleuté sort un magasin bien connu qui fait soupirer de désespoir la nouvelle lumière.

**-Mai-chan je suppose ?** Questionne-t-il malgré qu'il connaisse la réponse.  
><strong>-Yep. J'ai faillit me le faire confisquer par l'un de mes chiens de garde tout à l'heure.<strong> S'exprime Daiki en feuilletant le photo-book.  
><strong>-Pervers. Je me demande bien comment je fait pour te supporter tout les jours.<strong> Rit maladroitement Taiga.

Aomine ne réponds rien mais lui embrasse le haut de son crâne avant que ses yeux ne se reporte sur les images devant lui. Il sait parfaitement que son caractère est merdique, que c'est un bâtard arrogant et égoïste... Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il reste avec son rouge, il se rends compte qu'il est heureux, plus ouvert avec les autres et un peu moins égocentrique. Cependant au grand jamais il ne démordra de sa supériorité au Basket. Il ne faut tout de même pas exagéré non plus!

Le temps passe calmement. Malgré sa bonne volonté de se concentrer sur son livre, ses yeux dérivent un peu trop à son goût en direction de la bouille de son amant. Celui ci s'amuse avec ses cheveux indigo comme une petit enfant. Cette pensée lui arrache un doux sourire de nouveau. Puis Aomine se met à penser à un objet qui se cache dans son sac depuis ce matin. Il est angoissé de l'offrir à la tête rouge. Peur de sa réaction, se moquera-t-il de lui ? Non, ce n'est en aucun cas son genre. Taiga est lui offrira un magnifique sourire resplendissant qui lui fera battre à la chamade son cœur et laissant son cerveau en mode erreur.

**-Taiga ?** Demande Daiki.  
><strong>-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<strong> Soupire le rapatrié.  
><strong>-Regarde dans mon sac. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.<strong> Déclare l'auto-proclamé dieu du basket anxieux.

Kagami se lève de sa position confortable, fouille dans le cartable de son amant et y découvre une boite finement emballé dans un papier bleu. Typiquement Aomine... Le tigre le regarde d'un air interrogateur et l'autre lui intime de continuer. Il déballe le cadeau et en reste ébaubie devant. Les yeux humides et la bouche ouverte, le rouge babille.

**-Des chocolats?!** Murmure Taiga.

Aomine opine de la tête. Dans cette boite, le rouge regarde les larmes aux yeux les nombreux carrées qui la remplissait. Certes, ils étaient difformes, pas très appétissants, certains étaient carbonisés et d'autres mal cuit. L'odeur qui s'en dégageait était même douteuse mais cela importait peu au rapatrié. Soulevant son courage à deux mains, il pris délicatement un carré entre ses doigts et l'apporte à sa bouche. Le goût en est immonde. A croire que le bleuté les avait fait rôtir dans les flammes avant de les lui donner. Cela ne l'étonnerai pas, les dons culinaires de son amant sont assez flamboyants à ses souvenirs.

**-C'est bon?** Demande l'apprenti cuisinier, inquiet.

Kagami ne réponds pas. Il était hors de question que ses yeux sombres qu'il appréciait tant ses voilent de tristesse. Le tigre fait un immense effort en avalant le chocolat et en reprendre un autre sous le regard pétillants de celui qu'il aime.

**-Merci Daiki. C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on m'es jamais offert.** Dis le gourmand.

Ce simple remerciement n'exprime pas tout l'amour qui coule en ce moment dans ses veines. Il a du mal à imaginer que le Grand Aomine Sama lui a offert des chocolats fait par ses propres mains pour la Saint Valentin. Une si grande preuve de tendresse lui étreint le cœur et lui bloque la gorge. Un sourire mange peu à peu le visage du rouge tandis que ses yeux couleur sang dévore du regard les joues rouges caché par la peau sombre de l'autre.

C'est cette facette de la personnalité du grand joueur de basket qui fait encore plus tomber en amour l'américain. Ne se retenant plus, il saute sur les lèvres de celui qu'il aime plus que tout et l'embrasse fougueusement. Ce qu'il se passe quelques minutes plus tard,c 'est une autre histoire par contre...

* * *

><p>Fin ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lui mes écrits, je vous réponds d'avance que oui je me suis inspiré d'une de mes idées déjà postées sur le fandom de Galactik football. :)<p> 


End file.
